Moonlight (move)
Moonlight (Japanese: つきのひかり Moonlight) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. Prior to Generation VI, it was a move. Effect Generation II Moonlight restores the user's current based on the weather and time of day. In morning and day, during no weather it restores ¼ total HP, during harsh sunlight it restores ½ total HP, and during other weather it restores ⅛ total HP. Except in link battles, the move restores twice as much HP at night. Generations III to V Moonlight restores the user's current HP based on the weather in the battle. During no weather it restores ½ total HP, during harsh sunlight it restores ⅔ total HP, and during other weather it restores ¼ total HP. Moonlight can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation VI onwards Moonlight is now a move. Moonlight can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an three extra appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. If powered up by a Fairium Z into Z-Moonlight, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Description |Allows HP to be restored by the moonlight. In battle, half the user's max HP is restored.}} |Restores HP (varies by time).}} |Restores HP. The amount varies with the weather.}} |Restores the user's HP. The amount of HP regained varies with the weather.}} |The user restores its own HP. The amount of HP regained varies with the weather.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 43 |43|43}} 27 |27}} 29 |29}} 33 |33|33}} 17 |17}} 19 |19}} 19 |19}} By Special move Generation IV |note=Lv. 8}} Generation V - }} By Generation II In other games Description |Restores the HP of the user and team members on the same floor. The amount of HP recovered depends on the weather.}} |Restores the HP of the user and team members on the floor. The HP amount regained depends on the weather.}} | }} |It restores half the HP of you and your teammates on the floor. During a Sunny condition, it restores your HP even more. During a Rain, Hail, or Sandstorm condition, the amount regained goes down.}} |It restores the HP of you and your teammates in the same room. If it's sunny or in harsh sunlight, it restores your HP even more. During rain, heavy rain, hail, or a sandstorm, the amount regained goes down.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Moonlight is one of the four moves from Generation II to have its type changed in a later Generation, along with , , and . ** Excluding Curse, all of them were moves that became moves in Generation VI. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=月光 |zh_cmn=月光 |nl=Maanlicht |fr=Rayon Lune |de=Mondschein |el=Φεγγαρόφως |it=Lucelunare |ko=달의불빛 Dal-yi Bulbit |pt_br=Luar |sr=Mesečeva svetlost |es=Luz Lunar |vi=Ánh Sáng Mặt Trăng }} Category:Normal-type moves Category:Moves that have had their type changed Category:Status moves that heal the user immediately de:Mondschein es:Luz lunar fr:Rayon Lune it:Lucelunare ja:つきのひかり zh:月光（招式）